Alfred's Land of Lincoln
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: A few drabbles concerning Illinois, a.k.a. Emily Louis, and her feelings about a few select topics... Namely, an insight into her annoyance with England, her rivalry with New York, and her "itsy-bitsy" crush on Alfred.


1) While many others assume that the states are the children of their proud country, she begs to differ. He hadn't raised her; if she has to determine who had, she'd say it was the Native Americans that taught her how to care for her land and the French that instructed her how to be a proper lady. Nevertheless, she cares for him greatly, more so than he realizes.

* * *

2) She hated Britain. Unlike the kind Frenchmen who frequently delighted her in dance (and their home country's personification who made a few passes at her young body), the Brit mostly ignored her presence. He chose to, instead, visit the water-loving Michigan who provided him with Detroit as a supply center. Meanwhile, she was left in the dull care of a few homesick Brits he sent her way. These years changed her greatly; she was never the same... unless she's hanging out with the heroic country who saved her from her harsh treatments and sweetly allowed her to be a part of him...

* * *

3) It was inevitable, she finally realized. There were already twenty states, the new country softly knocking on her borders.

She remembers two years ago, before her sister became the twentieth state.

She could slowly feel energy seeping into her being, and it deeply scared her; her sister was losing her power. She reached Indiana's borders and was shocked to find her elder sister chatting with an American. Said girl widened her eyes with a calm smile and waved. Turning to face her, the man smiled brightly, and she instantly felt herself go weak in the knees, uneasiness washing over her. He rose his eyebrows in confusion when she clumsily retreated back to her territory.

* * *

4) "_Oh, __you know how I'm super oblivious, right, BRO? Well, d__o you mind if I totally ruin your day and invite England to eat with us? Ye__ah__? Oh, well, I already invited him, but I don't care what you think __so__ HA __HA__!_ Hmph, idiot."

She wanted to cry, sob, roll on the floor like a maniac, throw the biggest tantrum in the world... But _he_ was... _Like_ his best friend... Probably was... Burying her overwhelming thoughts, she smiled brightly and assured America she was okay with the arrangements; there would be time to weep over spilled milk later. His cheeky grin would keep her together until then.

* * *

5) Everyone has someone in their life they don't favor as much as another... It just so happens that Illinois has to deal with those unbearable people on a daily basis. Luckily, she has found that strolling along Lake Shore Drive beside the beautiful setting sun puts a quick band-aid over her recent wounds. She frequently marvels at how the sun is so close yet so very far from her reach... Just like a certain close friend of hers...

"Yo, Emily! Wanna get some pizza?!"

Or not.

"Sure, Alfred!"

With him around to brighten her day, the wounds are completely forgotten.

* * *

6) One day, she is cold. Her people bustle around, shoveling snow and keeping up with their tradition. She laughs lazily as she passes a front yard with a random item promptly standing guard, informing everyone of the hard work performed; she is proud.

The next day, she is hot. Her people joyfully frolic in the warm sunlight, rushing to take advantage of the nice weather. She can't help but chuckle at their faces when they take notice of the sun's quick effect on their skin.

The day after that, she is _normal_; not too cold but not too warm. Her people are thankful; they dreamily waltz through the light breeze, afraid that it will be gone the next second; it pleases her intensely to see her people so peaceful.

The following days, her weather alters between these three conditions. Her people complain, however, they stick to their daily routines. It's a normal occurrence; after all these years, Illinois still can't decide on which weather she prefers the most...

* * *

7) They are enemies till the end. Neither appears to remember exactly why though. Nevertheless, they relentlessly continue their banter. Whether it be over pizza, tourists, or politics, it doesn't matter; New York and Illinois will fight until the end.

* * *

8) Her _older sister figure_ is Indiana. Emily doesn't remember which of them is older, but she doesn't care; Indiana fits the roll either way. She's the classic character in a series who wishes not to get caught up in Illinois's shenanigan-like affairs yet somehow comes around to solve her problem with such ease; it amazes her _little sister_ every time.

* * *

**_A/N:_** There! Now I feel less lazy... I've been meaning to do a little something with the states so why not with my own lovely state of Illinois! I've lived here every since I was born and have only been out for like 10 vacations in Wisconsin and a few trips to Indiana for lottery tickets with my family...

Regarding #6, Chicago has a certain tradition when it comes to snow shoveling... Go to "chicagodibs"."tumblr"."com" for more info on that.


End file.
